


B is for Byzantium

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Assault, Blood Drinking, Death, Hunting, M/M, Near Death, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rido should know better then to leave his back open while hunting. He should also know better then to let his emotions show on his face.</p>
<p>Both happen and it still turns out well.</p>
<p>Well, aside from the fact that he nearly dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Byzantium

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me! Have two sets of this series to celebrate!

 

            He hated her. How dare she? He knew that she was here to marry Haruka and give him a child, but Rido could do that just as well. He loved his little brother, more so than was appropriate, but Rido didn't care. He wanted Haruka. Rido wanted to claim his little brother. He wanted to pin Haruka to the bed and fuck him until the younger Vampire was screaming his name. He wanted to seed him and breed him and watch as his sibling bore him a child. But first, if he was to have that, he'd have to get rid of Juri. A dark smirk crossed his lips and his red eyes gleamed in the darkness.

            He hated her. Here she was, clinging onto his brother like a whore. Haruka smiled down at her and she giggled back. _Giggled._ He hated her so much. He wanted to pin her to the wall and drain her dry of blood. Rido knew that his lips were peeling back, revealing his sharp fangs. Haruka glanced at him and he forced his snarl into a smile. “Congratulations,” he said, feeling not at all happy. “You deserve to be happy.”

            Haruka smiled back at him. “Thank you. But....” His eyes narrowed. “Are you sure you're alright? You seem tense.”

            Rido stiffened slightly and plastered an even wider, fake smile onto his face. “Nope. Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired and I need to feed.”

            There was a moment of silence. Then, “If you need to feed, I can let you have some of my blood.” Rido was tempted. He was extremely tempted. But he knew that if he drank from Haruka, he wouldn't be able to resist partaking in the younger Vampire's body as well.

            “I'll have to pass.” Haruka nodded silently, seeming to accept the response.

            “Alright. Make sure you take care of yourself, okay?”

            Rido forced another smile on his face. “Of course.” He turned and fled the room as soon as his brother turned his back to speak to Juri, never noting the way her eyes watched him. As soon as he was in his own room, he slumped against a wall and let out a snarl, golden eyes turning red in his rage. He stormed over to the window and opened it, slipping out through the gap and vanishing into the nearby forest. He needed to run. To escape. If only for a moment.

            He landed silently on the grass and pushed off to grab a nearby branch. Swinging himself around it to gain momentum, Rido let go and flipped onto a limb, before racing through the trees, leaping from branch to branch with grace and ease. He was so lost in his mind that he didn't realize that he was being followed until it was too late. A finger tapped his shoulder and he spun around in enough time to see the hand that plunged through his stomach. As he fell towards the forest floor, he could see his attacker pressing a bloodied finger to their lips before vanishing into the trees.

            Rido hit the ground with an earth shaking thud, blood splattering across the clearing. He coughed roughly, wincing as his body protested the motions. Blood was beginning to bubble up in his lungs and the Pureblood knew that, unless help appeared in the next few moments, he would die here. _I shouldn't have waited so long between my feedings._ He closed his eyes and let out a low sigh. “I'm so sorry, Haruka....” he breathed out and swallowed the blood that was pooling in his mouth. There was no recovering from this. Not unless a source a fresh blood came along. The Pureblood knew that he was fading quickly. He had broken several ribs, punctured a lung, and was bleeding out through a hole in his stomach. Thin steams of liquid trickled from his eyes, running down his cheeks as he let out a ragged sob. “I wish....” he murmured, pressing his face against the cool earth, golden eyes glowing with unshed tears. “I had told you the truth.” Rido coughed harshly, nearly screaming as pain seared through his body. He closed his eyes again and prepared himself for his imminent death.

**oOo**

            When Rido next opened his eyes, he wasn't staring at the trees above him, but the ceiling of his own bedroom. His stomach had been bandaged, as had his chest, and Rido could taste the remnants of his blood on his tongue. Then he noticed the chains. His arms had been shackled to the bed with silver handcuffs and he could feel them burning his skin. It wasn't painful, but extremely uncomfortable. He tugged on them, confused as to why he had been chained to his own bed. “I wouldn't do that, if I were you.”

            His head snapped up. “Haruka. What is...” He shook a chained arm, making them rattle. “What's this? Why am I.....” Rido trailed off, noting the look of fury on his younger brother's face.

            “You know damn well why. Attacking Juri and attempting to rape her. I can't believe that you're my sibling.”

            Rido's heart skipped a beat and his eyes flashed red with absolute fury. “What? That filthy, little....”

            “ENOUGH!” Haruka bellowed. “You will **not** talk about my fiance like that!” He stood up, the chair he had been using tumbling backwards from the force. “I had hoped that I could get your reason for attacking Juri, but it seems like you're going to be stubborn. Excuse me. You will be executed for attempted line theft tomorrow morning.” He turned to leave the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Rido spotted the triumphant look on Juri's face and knew that he only had one choice.

            “Wait,” he rasped out. Haruka paused and turned so that their eyes could meet. Rido paused and swallowed hard. If he did this, he wouldn't have _any_ secrets anymore. “Take the truth from my blood.” Sharp gasps came from everyone who was listening. Taking the truth from one's blood gave the drinker access to all of the others' secrets. _All_ of them. Rido shifted his head so that he was looking out the window and bared his neck. He could hear Haruka's harsh swallow and contented himself with daydreams. The bed shifted.

            “Are you sure, Rido?”

            “Yes.” He closed his eyes and waited for the bite.

            Haruka was gentle, sinking his fangs into Rido's throat and taking a few mouthfuls of blood. He knew that his younger brother had found the correct memories when the Vampire stiffened. Rido let out a noise, too low to tell what it was, when Haruka sealed the bite shut and sat up. His eyes flickered towards a suddenly terrified Juri. “You,” he hissed out and stood up. His spear materialized between his fingers and he hurled it with such force that it went through her entirely, pinning her heart against the wall. There was silence for a long time as her now dead body slumped to the ground. Haruka ignored the smell of fresh blood and turned his gaze to Rido. “You and I will be talking. But first you will need blood.”

            Rido said nothing but let his eyes wander towards the window.

            “You shouldn't have gone so long in between your feedings.”

            “I know,” he rasped out.

            “If you had been sated, she wouldn't have been able to injure you like this.”

            Again, Rido said nothing.

            “You were almost dead when we found you!” Haruka finally burst out, his aura filling the room in his fury. Everyone else fled immediately, someone actually remembering to slam the door shut before they vanished. Haruka took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “Now that we're alone.....” Golden eyes glowed with soft fondness. “Why didn't you tell me?”

            Rido sighed softly and relished in the fact that he could breathe deeply again. “You know why. She came along before I could gather enough courage.”

            Haruka smiled gently and sat down on the bed. He cradled Rido's head in his hands and gently sealed their lips together. “I know now. What do you say to trying something?”

            His older brother glanced at him, hope glowing deep within his golden eyes. “Alright,” he murmured and pressed their lips together again.


End file.
